


Three Heads Has the Dragon

by Dewy_Pink_Morning_Roses52



Series: Three Heads (Has the Dragon) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Minor Character Death, Politics, Prophecy, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Long Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Pink_Morning_Roses52/pseuds/Dewy_Pink_Morning_Roses52
Summary: Modern AU. To escape Robert Baratheon, Lyanna Stark courted both King Rhaegar and Queen Elia at the Turney of Harrenhall. Charmed they dissolved her unwanted betrothal and married her. A daughter was born to her. A daughter called Visenya. This is her story.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Elia Martell & Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Series: Three Heads (Has the Dragon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620457
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	1. Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Out With A Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094371) by [pandaspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots). 



Visenya had been spending a lot more time online with her brother and sister since she had left Moat Caitlin and Uncle Ned’s family for Winterfell and Uncle Brandon’s family. Aunt Ashara was delightful and it was obvious just how blissfully happy she made Uncle Ned. Poor Uncle Brandon had been saddled with river vermin instead.

  
Aegon – Is the fishy cunt minding her manners?

  
Visenya – Uncle Brandon had a few words with her. Now she must address me as Your Royal Highness, or Princess Visenya of Summerhall at all time. The same has been extended to Sansa

  
Aegon – I can get father and our moms to cut your **progress** short. Rhae can come over

  
Abort mission. Rhae was extremely overprotective, having witnessed Cersei Lannister push their Mother Lyanna down the stairs while heavily pregnant with Visenya. Ever since, she had been guarding both her younger siblings like a tetchy dragon guarding treasure

  
Visenya – Nothing I can’t handle brother dearest. Little Rickon is delightful, and several Northern noblewomen my age are attending Winterfell preparatory, so I do not lack for good company. But if either of you want to visit I would be ecstatic. It has been three long months so far

  
Aegon – I cant get out of having to attend the Parliament and the Council. Rhae is busy at Dorne. I can get Uncle Oberyn to come and put the fear of the Dornish in the two lady fishes

  
Visenya could not help but laugh at that. Oberyn had been less than enthused when their father and Mother Elia had married Mother Lyanna. He had though kept Mother Lyanna alive after the attack thanks to his medical training. Seeing the love his sister had for her wife, he had changed his mind and was Visenya’s favorite uncle. Uncle Doran and his children had perished in a plane crash to Norvos. She missed him, Ari, Quentin and Trys dreadfully.

  
Visenya – Well brother, that would certainly put the viper among the wolves. The classes here are fairly boring, I could use some tutoring in more interesting subjects

  
Aegon – As long as you two take all precautions while playing around with the higher mysteries. Sarella will tag along I bet

  
Visenya – That playing around payed off wonderfully

  
Aegon – I will be forever grateful for that

  
Visenya had managed to hatch three dragon eggs when she was eleven years old, five years ago. Those dragons had bonded to her, Egg and their father. She had thought that Rhaenys would be upset but her big sister was settling as the Princess of Dorne and grieving their uncle and cousins. Mastering a dragon would have been too much even for Rhae.

  
Visenya – I think Sansa now has a crush on Domeric Bolton

  
Aegon – As long as the silly little chit stops making eyes at me, I don’t see why I should care

  
Visenya smiled. During the last Conquest Day Ball Sansa had done her best to seduce Aegon, who had brutally rejected her.

  
“Once you have ridden a dragon, no lesser beast will suffice, Lady Sansa.” Had been his exact wording.

  
Visenya was certain that Catelyn had put her up to it. That woman yearned to see her daughter crowned queen. The princess would never forget the sour look in her goodaunt’s face when her father had announced her betrothal to Aegon. While everyone with a daughter the right age had been disappointed, Catelyn had actually glared at her hatefully. It had sent a chill down her spine and she had vowed to herself to be careful around those two. Jaime had noticed as well and was running her security detail ragged to ensure that nothing ill befell her while in Winterfell. Visenya was certain that Catelyn Tully, because she would never be a Stark, thought her a bastard and not a Princess.

  
Aegon – You have been silent for a long while sister dear

  
Visenya – Sorry Egg, just thinking

  
Aegon – I am definitely sending Uncle Oby and Sarella there. You only zone out when you are upset or afraid

  
Visenya – I just recalled that some people would go to any length to obtain a crown

  
Aegon – I will talk to father again

  
Visenya – Don’t. I will be Queen one day. I need to thicken my skin. Jaime is on top of things. Besides even Catelyn and Sansa cant possibly be that stupid

  
Aegon – You just had to tempt fate

  
Visenya – Let’s change the subject. How are our parents doing. What is happening in the court?

Aegon – All three are same as always. Father and Mother Elia are working on new legislation to ensure worker safety. Mother Lyanna has a new charity project

Visenya – What is it?

  
Aegon – Girls education. She wanted to tackle single mothers but the PR team thought that people might get stupid ideas

  
Visenya had to scowl. The more traditionalist followers of the Seven really needed to find a better bone to pick than arguing on how many wives a king could have. After all Queen Rhaenys had been the Conqueror’s second wife. Did they want to delegitimise the entire bloodline? A bloodline that sat on the throne and controlled orbital nuclear weapons in addition to nearly indestructible airborne firebreathing beings? By the old gods, she missed her precious Caraxes. But could not take him North.

  
Visenya – I can tackle single mothers when I come back. The gossip rags will watch my midsection like hawks for a few months but it will be for a good cause

  
Aegon – I will let Mother Lyanna know. Rhae is going to want a piece of the action too

  
Visenya smiled. According to the PR team there was no better publicity than her and Rhae working together for a good cause. Margaery Tyrell joined them a few times but Visenya knew better than to trust her and take her into confidence. As sweet as Marge appeared, she did long for a crown to perch upon her head and so did her father and grandmother.

  
Visenya – I have an idea

  
Aegon – Old goods save us all

  
Visenya – Quit being so dramatic brother dearest.

  
Aegon – What are you thinking?

  
Visenya – Instead of flying back or taking a ship I can come back via train

  
Aegon – You would have to visit the important Houses in the way and they would have to host you lavishly. Sweet sister, you are truly devious

  
Visenya – House Tully has not been in very good straits recently, with Lord Edmure having a gambling problem and Lord Hoster being plagued by illness

  
Aegon – If they have to host the future Queen, they might as well go bankrupt. I do love you sister. I will let our parents know

  
Visenya smirked at herself as she made her way to the great hall, Jaime and three others shadowing her. Jaime raised an eyebrow at her.

  
“Should I worry Your Highness?”

  
“My father will be updating you.”

  
Jaime looked like he wanted to bang his head into the nearest wall.

  
“Scale of one to ten, in how much danger will you be?”

  
Visenya paused briefly.

  
“That is a good question. A six I would say.”

  
Jaime mumbled something about stubborn princesses. Visenya patted his shoulder.

  
“I will fully cooperate with every measure you deem necessary Jaime and will not even argue.”

  
“Agent Tarth will be attached to you everywhere, even the toilet.”

  
Sacred weirwoods, she could not go back on her word.

  
“Very well, and do call her Brienne.”

  
Jaime actually missed a step and gazed at her in astonishment.

  
“Really? You agree to a full shadow?”

  
“Am I that difficult?” She really wanted to know. Jaime’s lips twisted in a half smile.

  
“A little Your Highness. Still I thank the gods every day that I got you and not Princess Rhaenys.”

  
Visenya shuddered as she recalled her sister’s close shave with death and cursed Amory Lorch with her whole soul. The beast had nearly been able to kill Rhaenys because she ditched her security detail on her thirteenth birthday. After the thought of losing her guards had not even occurred to Visenya. It had taken three surgeries to save Rhae’s life and several more after to remove the scars from the attack. Thanks to their father they all three of them were O neg, adding another complication.

  
“Visenya! I missed you!” exuberantly called Rickon, bouncing on his seat. Catelyn and Sansa were sitting primly. Visenya noted that they were wearing Riverland formal dresses for family dinner, contrasting with her own semi formal Northern ensemble of fitted leather trousers, boots and long embroidered lace tunic. Uncle Brandon smiled, looking genuinely delighted.

  
“My word, is like my sister is here once again.”

Catelyn’s lips pinched and her face turned into a screwed up lemon. Visenya wondered if she was aware that when she scowled her face become as ugly as her soul.  
“Her Highness mother’s has not been here since the Princess was born.” Was her opinion and her expression made it obvious that she would prefer it if it stayed that way.

  
“Which one of my mothers do you mean Lady Catelyn?” Sweetly asked Visenya with an innocent smile that had Jaime rolling his eyes ever so slightly.

“Princess Consort Lyanna of course. I do not believe Queen Elia has ever been in Winterfell.”

  
Visenya took the seat of honour near to her uncle’s right.

  
“Once the new legislature has been passed Mother Elia might come for a short visit. Aegon will probably come with her, he is missing me dreadfully.”

  
Sansa’s hands, previously folded primly in her lap, clenched into claws. Uncle Brandon looked vaguely uncomfortable that his niece was going to marry her brother but he smoothed his expression quickly and offered her a smile.

  
“We will be happy to host the Queen and Crown Prince.”

  
And given the lumber trade that had been flourishing and enriching Winterfell since Mother Lyanna’s marriage they could very well afford it.

  
“Any plans dear niece?”

  
“Alys and Wylla mentioned having me visit their homes. Wylla raised the possibility of a boat race in White Harbour.”

  
“The Karstark daughter and the younger Manderly daughter. You have excellent taste in friends. If only Sansa will follow your example.”

  
Sansa looked down, cheeks flushing.

  
“Lady Wylla dyes her hair green! Is not proper.” She protested.

  
“Quite a few younger ladies and lords in the Crownlands dye their hair cousin. Although their colors of choice seem to be pale shades of blonde. Or following my brother’s rebellious phase blue.”

  
Uncle Brandon actually laughed at that.

  
“The internet crashed back then if I recall correctly.”

  
Visenya inclined her glass of peach juice to him. A bit of a luxury in the North. He was having peaches and persimmons imported at some expense from the Reach for her. Likely on Aunt Ashara’s advice. Looking at Sansa eating her sorrel and orange salad with a disdainful expression caused Visenya to miss Arya. Now there was a proper she wolf she was proud and happy to call cousin.

  
As Visenya and her team returned to her apartments, Obarra Sand made a sound of distaste. Visenya raised an eyebrow at the eldest of Uncle Oby’s daughters, who had insisted on being a bodyguard instead of a lady companion.

  
“I do not like those redheaded bitches.”

  
“The problem is that they are not proper bitches but trouts.” Visenya told her with a gentle smile.

  
Obarra actually snorted but quickly composed herself.

  
“How are Nym and Tyene doing?”

  
“Nym is playing house with the Fowler twins. Tyene stays locked up in her laboratory.”

  
“She ditched the Volantene tart? Good for her.” That scapegrace was not good enough for Nymeria.

  
Obarra allowed herself a small smile, glancing at the princess’s silver hair with its dark dragonstreak.

  
“Indeed. My sister finally saw reason. Your sister though believes that she has grown too close to the Fowler twins.”

  
Visenya shook out her braided hairstyle.

  
“Politics. I am not sure who will have it worse, me, or Rhae.”

  
Obarra grimaced.

  
“Rhaenys’ children will have to take the Martell name. And she will have to marry within Dorne.”

  
“I hope it is not Gerold Dayne. He gives me the creeps. I would not want to call him goodbrother. His cousin Edric is too young. An Yroonwood will bring trouble.”

  
Obarra shrugged.

  
“This kind of thing makes me happy that Queen Elia was born ahead of my father.”

  
If Uncle Oberyn had been older Obarra would have had to be given the Martell name and made heir. Visenya snorted.

  
“You would have strangled your hypothetical Yroonwood betrothed in his sleep!”

  
Obarra almost preened before retiring, leaving Visenya with only herself as company. She quickly fished out her phone to see if one of her siblings was still online. It was going to be a long three months.  



	2. White Harbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya attends a boat party and converses with her Uncle's lady love.

Visenya sipped an non-alcoholic beverage in a flute as she made small talk with the Northern nobles invited at Lady Wylla’s boat race. She leaned fully against her seat, Brienne behind her and Jaime to her right. Uncle Oby was bothering the helmsman. As visiting royals they had been given the places of honour in Lord Manderly’s new sailing yacht “The Green Mermaid”.

The deck had been beautifully decorated and serving staff moved around serving drinks and dainty comestibles. There were some photographers from the better society magazines of the North. All of them were snapping pictures of her. Visenya was glad that she had chosen a suitably glamorous dress in Valyrian fashion with a fine Northern shawl for warmth. Her jewellery was the gold and diamond torque necklace and bracelets especially made to celebrate Mother Lyanna’s marriage. They featured a direwolves and dragons. Very politic, father and Mother Elia would be pleased.

Oberyn on the other side was dressed like a swashbuckling pirate with knee britches, fine boots, a half-unbuttoned shirt and a sword of all things on his hip! The most irritating thing was that he pulled it off wonderfully, charming the Northern ladies and making their husbands, fathers and brothers huff.

Even Lady Babrey Dustin giggled at him! The woman that Uncle Brandon had actually wanted to marry and was having an affair with, giggled at her Dornish Uncle. Lord Dustin was present as well and was discreetely eyeing Uncle Oberyn with appreciation. For a northman that was quite discreet. But if he ever planed on coming to King’s Landing he would have to get better.

Still, pirate costume and live steel notwithstanding, Uncle Oberyn had behaved himself and would deserve a reward.

“Lord Dustin, would you be a dear and ask my Uncle Oberyn to come here? The press would probably like some pictures of us together.”

The eagerness with which Lord Dustin hurried to do her biding almost had Visenya believe that she had been crowned Queen already. Lady Barbrey gave her a tight smile. When Visenya was younger she had visited with her father and had caught her uncle Brandon and the lady in an intimate embrace. Ever since the woman had been slightly uncomfortable around her.

Lady Dustin possessed a classic northern beauty with dark hair starting to go gray, pale skin, high cheekbones and dark eyes.

“I have been following you over the media since you came to the North Your Highness.”

“I am glad to hear to your interest Lady Barbrey.”

Barbrey gave her a small smile.

“Despite your Valyrian beauty you are very Northern. Brandon tells me you go to the goodswood often and have never once asked to be taken to a sept.”

“Hardly a surprise my lady. Mother Lyanna is devoted to the Old Gods and my other parents care little for the Seven.”

“It is a sad day for the North when a Targaryen Princess with silver hair and purple eyes is more Northern than the daughter of the Lord of Winterfell.”

Visenya paused meaningfully.

“The Absolute Primogeniture law did not pass and is unlikely to pass in my father’s reign. I doubt that it will pass even in my brother’s reign. There is little to fear since Rickon remains heir and I find him quite Northern.”

“It would not matter if that fool Roose did not want to marry the girl to mine nephew.” Almost snapped Barbrey.

“Lord Domeric strikes me as careful and clever young man.” Opined Visenya.

“Young men are very easily taken with a pretty face, especially when their fathers encourage them.”

Lady Dustin was born to Lord Rysell, married to a Lord Dustin and goodsister to Lord Bolton. Uncle Brandon would not live forever and Rickon was the son of the woman that had taken what Barbrey considered her rightful place. It would bode ill for House Stark if she took wroth.

“Well, if you would visit Winterfell I could tell a few things for you to impart to your nephew. It would have to be a conversation away from prying ears.”

Barbrey smiled.

“Her Majesty, Queen Elia has done a good job with you Princess.”

Visenya raised her eyebrow.

“You are the first northwoman to give credit where it is due. How come?”

As much as Visenya loved her Mother Lyanna, a good role model for a future Queen she was not.

Barbrey actually guffawed, drawing stares and some photographs.

“Unlike most that saw the perfect Rose of Winter I knew Lyanna.”

True, Mother Lyanna was beautiful, brave, fierce and compassionate. She also was willful, stubborn and wolfblooded. While not necessarily bad things, she also somewhat lacked patience, needing minders and coaches.

The next day she woke to a sickly-sweet article about the famously stern and austere Lady Dustin being charmed by the darling of Westeros, Princess Visenya. Rolling her eyes, she sent a link to Mother Lyanna and Rhaenys. Knowing that they would get a laught from it.

Where Lady Catelyn had been quite unhelpful and unwelcoming to the princess and her household, Lady Leona was the opposite. The Lady of White Harbour was delighted to host the future Queen and spared no expense to ensure that Visenya felt comfortable and happy during her week in her husband’s city.

Oberyn was happy to tour the North’s sole metropolis. Visenya accompanied him in the more wholesome parts. For the underbelly Oberyn had the company of Lady Ellaria, causing a bit of a scandal which was thankfully overshadowed by Visenya’s mere presence. After nearly twenty years together one would think that Oberyn and Ellaria would finally marry and stop titillating the prudish, as hilarious as it was to watch. Sure some might raise a stink about a bastard marrying a prince but it would be old news before the year was out.


	3. History and Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya and Sarella friendship

Sarella had ensconced herself in Winterfell’s library and had not come with them to White Harbour. Visenya had made it clear to Catelyn and Sansa that she expected Sarella to be shown every courtesy. She had no doubt that those two would find ways to make themselves insufferable but Sarella could hold her own. She was after all the first woman to study at the Citadel and wring a diploma from the Archmaesters.

Had Visenya and Rhaenys descended upon the Citadel prior to Sarella’s graduation ceremony, Visenya had a feeling that the Senechal and Archmaesters might have denied Sarella her due.

She had Sarella shared a love of history and old myths. Together they had studied almost every source of information over the Long Night and especially the Empire of the Dawn. Both were fascinated with the last of their rulers, the infamous Bloodstone Emperor. Their theory was that he was the cause of the Long Night. The Others could have been abominations from beyond the Stars, like the oily black stone that the Emperor had worshiped. As for the armies of the dead, well, necromancy was one of things he was accused of.

A theory of Visenya that Sarella did not share was that the Empire of the Dawn was based around Stygai. It made sense to her. It was the single most eldritch location in the Known World, surpassing even Valyria, Gorgossos, and Mantarys.

Yi Ti on the other hand did not have anything particularly wrong with it, other than having mismanaged an epidemic of the gray plague in the last decade. Something that got them severe censure from Essos and Westeros. Three cases emerged in Kings Landing. Causing her and her siblings to be immediately airlifted to the Water Gardens as their parents handled quarantine. Uncle Doran and his children had still been alive then.

“I keep telling you. The place where that horror of a person lived will have to be absolutely dreadful. The only that is old enough to have been his home is Stygai. We only need to find proof.” Visenya told Sarella as they carefully studied some letters of trade and diplomacy with the Valyrian Stronghold addressed to the Hungry Wolf.

“Maybe you are right, it does make sense in a way but after eight to ten thousands years that proof might be impossible to find. Your family would never let you within a one hundred miles of Stygai and I am not quite that reckless.”

Visenya tapped her fingers to the plain wooden table.

“Lots of people trying to explore nowdays. When I was still at court my father received petitions to fund and sanction expeditions to Sothoryos and even to explore the Sunset sea.”

“King Rhaegar will not really be willing to fund such an expedition. He might have in his youth to hear my father tell it.”

“You forget that I have my private income as Princess of Summerhall. It is quite a lot given what a tourist hotspot it is.”

Sarella gave her a sympathetic look, knowing very well that it made her uncomfortable that people were morbidly fascinated with the castle and attached town where her family had been nearly decimated.

“A great deal of those funds go toward charities and keeping your public image as a princess. Those designer threads, shoes, bags and jewels cant come cheap.”

“I have mostly been using heirloom jewels, so I have a fair bit saved.”

“What about the piece around your neck right now? I know that is not a heirloom.”

Visenya smiled fondly as she gently stoked[ the heavy necklace of white gold, rubies and diamonds.](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/559431584934936498/)

“A gift from Aegon. If I as much give something a second glance he tends to buy it for me, does the same for Rhae. I really need to get him out of that habit. Is not a good one for a king to have, but he has not been overspending thankfully. Dragonstone is a lot more lucrative than Summerhall. Also designer brands and distinguished ateliers send all three of us free stuff. If we are photographed in it is guaranteed to sell out.”

Sarella got a look of utter amusement in her face.

“So, not only you are filthy rich but you don’t even have to pay for your luxuries?”

Visenya’s response was to hive her friend a nonchalant half shrug that only a born and bred Kings Lander could pull off.

“Odd for you to wear such an ostentatious piece in an informal setting.” Asked in High Valyrian Sarella, eyes glimmering as she looked towards the door. The way Sansa sighed and blushed whenever the news featured Aegon had not gone unnoted by the lady scholar.

Visenya responded back in the same. Of the people currently in Winterfell that were not Visenya herself, Sarella and Oberyn, the only one that spoke even a word of Valyrian was the Maester and he did not dare to approach her. Uncle Brandon had been less than pleased with the previous one and had made certain that the current knew his place. After all it was a Maester that had advised her grandfather Rickard to ruin his children’s lives and had actually succeeded with Uncle Brandon.

Visenya shuddered delicately at the idea of having Cousin Robert for a father. The Lord of Storm’s End had sixteen known illegitimate children and had not even laid eyes on most of them. He had been strongarmed into acknowledging the one by Lady Delena Florent and had actually legitimized Gendry to avoid having to name his brother Stannis as his heir.

Gendry was a very sweet lad and he had a good head on his shoulders, unfortunately he would likely be challenged by his half siblings once Cousin Robert drank and whored himself into an early grave.

To give Robert some credit, he had been outraged by the attack on Mother Lyanna, despite the way he could hold a grudge. Visenya privately believed that said grudge only extended to her father and that the Lord of Storm’s End was still obsessed with Mother Lyanna. She wondered how the obese man felt toward her, every time they met he was politely neutral. Even when he was stressed by the circumstances.

“Do you remember Lord Jon Arryn’s funeral?” She asked Sarella.

“I did not attend, but did watch some of the footage.”

“One of the Royces bragged that Runestone has not suffered erosion because it was built by my most illustrious Stark ancestor.”

Sarella leaned forward.

“Brandon the Builder?” She demanded and Visenya nodded with a smile.

“We have found runes here in Winterfell, the Wall, in the Hightower, Storm’s End and Eyrie.” Visenya pondered.

“Those runes were very helpful in understanding a great deal about magic and the olden times.”

“More information cant hurt after all. Even if the base of the Hightower really made me uneasy.”

Both girls shuddered delicately at just how unnatural that stone had felt.

“I can fund an expedition in trying to find out the origins of the First Men. They came to Westeros through the Arm, fleeing something. What if it was the Bloodstone Emperor? No one can begin to guess just how long he lived and reigned. Some of them could have brought some of that black stone with them and it was used to put up the base of the Hightower. The only things that truly resist erosion is either that oily black stone or the black stone used in Valyrian construction. Even Winterfell and the Wall have wear and tear.”

Sarella looked thoughtful and began to write down some concept maps regarding the Bloodstone Emperor, the oily black stone, Empire of the Dawn and the origin of the First Men.

“If you try to set up an expedition to find the origin of the First Men right after you return from the North, there will not be much speculation on it. If the research leads them to Stygai…”

Visenya smiled, feeling blessed to count Sarella and a cousin and friend.

“Indeed. I will have to try and find scholars that the Archmaesters have not managed to corrupt to their smallminded way of thinking.”

Sarella scowled, recalling how those old pests had laughed at her studies in the higher mysteries.

“I keep contact with a few that studies under Marwyn with me.”

“Leo Tyrrell and the boy Pate?” Visenya recalled meeting them when she visited Sarella. The commoner of the two had nearly fainted at being on the same room as a Princess. Visenya had been as gracious as possible which had flustered the poor boy even more.

Sarella laughed, no doubt recalling the incident.

“Leo hid it well, but even he was just as awed and overwhelmed as Pate. You really underestimate the effect you have on people that do not know you after the Egg Hatching Affair.”

Visenya grimaced. It had taken a while before the newer staff in the Red Keep had stopped blanching at the sight of her.

“You and your sisters did not act any differently.”

Sarella smiled.

“The first time I saw you, you were a tiny baby in a cute onesie and Rhae would snarl and set her cat on anyone that got close to you. It was too adorable for words. No matter what you accomplish and how great your name grows to me you will forever be that babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Visenya was young Rhaegar was still obsessed with his prophecy and passed some of his obsession to his youngest child. Visenya, not having quite inherited the ginormous Targaryen ego, instead of thinking she is the Prince that Was Promised, seeks to figure out what caused the Long Night in the first place.


	4. The Riverlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya helps neutralize political enemie

The special armoured train had been sent for her so she might progress by it from Winterfell to Kings Landing. [Her cabin was almost as luxurious as her rooms](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/218354281920630694/) at Summerhall. She had fun traversing the North and took many pictures of the winter landscape, posting a lot of them in her social media accounts after the PR people had looked them over. The Reeds had emerged from the swamp to hold [an al fresco feast in her honour](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/745697650780129412/) after she left Moat Caitlin. Visenya made a note to donate some funds to the crannogmen. House Reed was far from wealthy and she did not want them to starve.

Unfortunately, the next stop was The Twins and all the disgusting Freys there. Walder Frey had a new wife, barely older than Visenya, when he was a contemporary of her great grandfather Aegon the Unlikely! It took nearly all of the self control and poise that Mother Elia had imparted in her to keep a placid and pleasant face. She entertained herself with thinking of ways to curb Walder Frey’s power. Mayhaps she should encourage her uncles to build another bridge.

Once she left she had to scrub herself clean until her skin was sore, feeling polluted after being at The Twins and the people there. There were a few fairly nice persons there, Lady Walda Frey, mocked for her weight was one of them. Feeling pity, Visenya invited the girl to court with her to be a handmaid to the royal ladies. The poor girl was stupefied every time Visenya showed her basic decency and kindness and was nearly brought to tears when a designer was brought for fittings.

“There is little need to thank me Lady Walda, as a handmaiden to House Targaryen you must [posses a suitable wardrobe](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/660058889121815446/) since you will be representing us.”

Walda looked much better in clothes that actually fit her and colors that become her. Unfortunately, so far she had had to make do with second hand clothing from her many relatives. For some reason, Lord Frey forced the women of his House to wear whalebone corsets as if it was before the Conquest.

“Even the most ignorant of maesters know that corsets are harmful to a lady’s health! That is why my namesake and her sister rendered corsets obsolete!”

Visenya had raged at Lady Brienne, who as always kept her stoic expression.

“Maester Laenor run a full check up on Lady Walda. He is attending to her health now.” Reassured the tall woman as she handed Visenya a loofa.

True to his word, Jaime had Brienne follow Visenya even in the bathroom. It had been somewhat embarrassing to void in front of another person but she had now gotten used to the lady steady, stoic presence.

Full shadowing had not been enough for Jaime once he had run a few background checks on the places she would have to visit. Visenya would have to wear a bulletproof vest every time she was in the open and carry a small concealed gun in addition to having triple the visible bodyguards she usually had.

“I am surprised that you chose Brienne for full shadow instead of Obara. No offense to you Brienne but I have known Obara for far longer.”

Jaime looked uncomfortable.

“Agent Tarth being a highborn lady looks much better to the traditionalists. Some grumble that there are too many bastards near the royal family.”

Visenya hummed in displeasure.

“Next time you hear someone grumble, make a note of it and give the list to my sister. She will think of a suitable punishment.”

Lady Brienne’s lovely blue eyes sparkled. She was fond of Obara, since they were the only two female bodyguards in Visenya’s security detail.

“I hope that Obara did not reject the position of Lady in waiting due to that nonsense?” She asked Lady Brienne.

Her bodyguard shook her head.

“No Your Highness. Agent Sand truly prefers this job to the one initially offered.”

Then with a rare smile she added.

“The pay is much, much better as well.”

That made Visenya laugh delightedly. Her ladies in waiting were all daughters of distinguished houses, while to avoid hinting at slavery they had to receive compensation, the allowance provided was nearly symbolic, Lady Walda and a few others being rare exceptions. In her great grandmother Betha’s time it was even called pin money. Because it was just enough to buy a pin with it.

Her bodyguards, PR team, image consultants, and anyone else that actually worked was very highly paid. Excellent salaries did breed loyalty after all.

“Uncle Oberyn has set up extremely generous trust funds for every one of his daughters, so Obara does not need to work.” She defended her uncle to Lady Brienne, who gave her with another smile!

“I know, my lord father has set up one for me as well, but doing meaningful work is far better.”

“You find putting your life in danger for the sake of a teenage girl that is only important due to an accident of birth to be meaningful?”

Brienne looked at her with reproach in her eyes.

“Your Highness, a great deal of Flea Bottom and other areas in Kings Landing are fit for human habitation thanks to your work and that of your brother and sister. A lot of orphans and other lost children live safely in good orphanages instead of being swallowed by the streets. Said orphanages stay safe places because you visit them often without announcement, keeping the employees there honest. You are making the world a better place, little by little. Ensuring your safety is important and meaningful.”

Visenya smiled.

“That is a much better reason that I usually get.”

The lady gave her an inquisitive glance.

“The reason most people usually give is that I am the future queen. Those sorts do not get a second interview.”

The lady looked puzzled.

“I did got get interviewed Your Highness.”

“You came highly recommended by both Jaime and Arthur Dayne, along with cousin Renly and Lord Tarly.”

The last one made Brienne even more confused. Visenya made a face

“Lord Tarly mostly complained about how you had notions about the rights of small folks and the duty and protection that the highborns owed them. He told me all this in a very disdainful tone. He also disparaged your martial pursuits. I asked Renly for more information. He sang you praises. Arthur knew some of the masters of arms and combat that you were training with. Jaime was to assess your physical abilities. I would have hired you even if you had just managed to hold your own, but you actually bested him in combat.”

Visenya had to smile fondly.

“Rhaenys and Aegon wanted to get you for themselves, and nearly claimed primogeniture but Mother Elia decided in my favour in the end.”

Oh dear, Lady Brienne was blushing heavily now.

“I am glad that it my appointment was not for the sake of nepotism.” She mumbled.

“That is a good idea of end up dead, and I prefer for that to happen when I am older than Conciliator and to happen peacefully in my sleep after I have kissed my many, many great grandchildren goodbye.”

While she had nobles in her security detail, all of them were carefully screened to ensure that they did not have conflicting loyalties, entitlement issues or thought it as an easy, priviledge position. The last one had gotten the younger Mallister son dismissed since his inattentiveness had nearly caused a disreputable Essosi reporter to get unacceptably close to Visenya following the hatching.

The Riverlands and Vale were the two regions of Westeros that were not represented in her staff.

“Jaime, it might be a good idea to take a look at Vale talent.”

Her lifelong bodyguard raised his aristocratic blonde eyebrows in question. The Vale and the Riverlands had been the most opposed to her father’s second marriage, being bastions of the Faith.

“Jon Arryn has been dead for over a year now. Elbert has always been much closer to House Targaryen than his uncle. His heir Harrold practically worships the grown Rhae and I walk. Start with something peripheral to take the measure first. Maybe from the houses with First Men ancestry. Not the Mountain Clans yet.”

Jaime sighed.

“I will look through the existing pool first and then put out feelers if there is nothing suitable. Among the houses with First Men blood, I have received an application from a son of House Rogers.”

“The house Grandmother Lyarra’s older sister Branda married into. Check that he is not looking into an easy nepotistic position, if yes send him to Sam in Summerhall to join the extended staff there.”

Samwell Tarly had been a marvelous find akin to finding a diamond in a pig trough. It galled her that his idiot of a father did not see Sam’s intelligence. A boy with the blood of the Tarlys and Florents running through his veins in possession of a very fine brain was key to handling the Reach. She had also grown very fond of him and assigned him as Administrator of Summerhall prior to leaving for the North despite the fact that Sam was only a few months older than she was.

His father so far had not dared to take any steps in disinheriting him or forcing him into the Night’s Watch. Under Maester Theowald of Summerhall’s care Sam’s general health had greatly improved and having patient, kind instructors had cause him to develop some competence in the martial arts. Lord Tarly still bristled, but he had thanked Visenya for making something out of his supposedly useless son. Old gods, she hated that awful man.

Her father sent her a message that House Tully would host her for a week and that they would be hosting a small Tourney in honor of her visit. Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn and her own grandfather Rickard Stark had been three Great Lords ‘concerned’ with her grandfather Aerys’ reign. However instead of approaching her father with their ‘concerns’ they had opted to scheme and maneuver Robert Baratheon on the throne. Visenya suspected that the true mastermind had been Jon Arryn. With Robert as king and him as the closest thing to a father figure he would have stood to gain much Rickard had wanted to see his daughter Queen and his blood on the throne. Hoster Tully sought to raise his name and put an end to the Riverlands being the buttmonkey of Westeros.

Hoster had also sought to marry his daughter Lysa to House Arryn, either to Elbert or Lord Arryn. Lysa had been caught in a compromising position with one Petyr Baelish. Visenya had a feeling that her Mother Elia was responsible for the press getting evidence of the Tully-Baelish affair. Elbert had gone to wed a Royce instead. Hoster had tried to get concessions out of having his daughters goodsister married to the king but his efforts had been blocked by Mother Elia. Visenya smirked to herself. With her uncle Brandon as High Lord of the North and Rickon as his heir, Tully influence was nearly nonexistent in the North. Brandon had no love for his wife and had taken over Rickon’s education himself in addition to fostering him to his bannermen often as Mother Lyanna had advised him. Even if Rickon started to listen to his mother, Uncle Eddard would provide a counterbalance as Lord of Moat Caitlin which would keep the North neutral if not cooperative with the Iron Throne.

Jon Arryn had had to field a lot of disagreements between his bannermen during the last years of his life, which kept him too busy plot against House Targaryen. Elbert and his family had always had a standing invitation in court, which they eagerly took. Mother Elia had advised Rhaenys and Visenya to be as glamorous and gracious as possible around young Harold, ensuring that he held House Targaryen in awe. Elbert was in good term with both her Stark uncles and his goodwill extended to Mother Lyanna, something she capitalized on Mother Elia’s advice and befriended. Lady Yolanth Arryn had been eager for friendship with another follower of the Old Gods in Kings Landing. Lady Arryn’s niece Ysilla was one of Visenya’s ladies in waiting. She was the only of them that had wanted to accompany Visenya in the North, before it was decided that Visenya do not take any ladies in waiting since it was not a custom of the Northmen.

Edmure Tully’s weakness for gambling and women had been quickly noted and exploited by her parents, causing the Heir of Riverrun to run massive debts before his father could reign him in.

Mother Elia had instructed Visenya to show every courtesy and take note of everything of importance while in Riverrun. Lord Darry had goaded Lord Tully into turning a simple feast into a Tourney. Darry was not only extremely loyal to the Iron Throne but he also knew that he was the primary candidate to be Lord Paramount should House Tully fall in bankruptcy and disgrace. Pretty much every Riverland noble house would descend upon Riverrun for the Tourney. Hoster Tully would have to open all his rooms, hire more staff and provide fine food and other comforts for his bannermen. The energy and water usage bills would drain his coffers even further.

During the welcoming feast she was approached by the lords that smelled a bleeding trout in water to reassure her of their loyalty to House Targaryen and their economic acumen. House Blackwood even reminded her that her great-grandmother Betha hailed from their House.

So far Houses Darry, Blackwood, Bracken, Mallister and Mooton had subtly asked her to put a good word to her father and give them the Paramountcy. Judging by Lord Tully’s expression their schemes were not invisible to him. Visenya refused to feel sorry for him. Hoster Tully had forced an abortion on his youngest daughter and had been willing to marry her to a man older than he was for the sake of power. He also had conspired with Rickard Stark and Jon Arryn and had the problematic heir. No, he needed to be removed. House Targaryen had enough to worry about with the Westerlands, Tywin Lannister, The Citadel and Tyrell ambition.

Hoster’s inability to keep a civil face was making Jaime, Brienne and Obara twitchy, but it did not stop Visenya from enjoying herself at the feast. Later that night she settled in [the rooms provided.](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/330662797638752165/)

Rhaenys – Having fun little sister?

Visenya – I have gotten an appreciation for Mother Elia's love of mind games and schemes. They can be quite fun

Rhaenys – And some idiots say that I alone am her daughter

Visenya – You know now Andals get about blood. It is not coincidence that they are the only culture that never practiced adoption

Rhaenys – speaking of adoption, I am really considering adopting one of Uncle Oby’s younger daughters as my heir. My options for a consort range from bad to awful

Visenya – look toward the smaller houses? Dayne and Yronwood are the most influential but as long as he is Dornish

Rhaenys – House Yronwood will take wroth if my consort is not one of them. They would have been silenced if it was a Dayne

Visenya – Don’t marry Gerold, there is something wrong with him

Rhaenys – I know, I held a small feast at the Water Gardens. One of the toddlers suffered a fall and was hurt enough to need stitches. The Darkstark laughed! Laughed at a small child’s pain and fear! I would not marry him if he was the last man left on Planetos.

Visenya – If all options fail to please we could follow the example of our namesakes. My children would have to be born ahead of yours or the North will growl

Rhaenys – I really do not want to wed Egg.

Visenya – If consuming the marriage is the hurdle you cant get past you can just do that new fangled artificial insemination that the Essosi do sometimes

Rhaenys – The Faith deemed it unnatural

Visenya – While damaging secrets have a habit of coming out, Uncle Oby is a qualified medic and can do the procedure. He is guaranteed to stay discreet

Rhaenys – I will have to think on it and see if I can find a suitable Dornish nobleman first

Visenya – allow yourself to be happy too

Rhaenys – is very rare for royals to be happy in love. Our parents and you and Egg are exceptions rather than the rule

Visenya – I wish Uncle Doran, Ari, Quen and Trys were still alive

Rhaenys – I miss them so much too but wishing had never brought the dead back to life

Visenya had to suppress a flinch as her eyes sought the laptop she stored the information she had so far gleaned on the Long Night and the Bloodstone Emperor. Raventree Hall had contained some runes too, not the same style as the Builder but similar. The Blackwoods had been chased out of the North by the Winter Kings. The only house known to have been so. The Starks of old had kept the bloody Boltons, why would they cast out the Blackwoods? A half faded panel of runes hinted at attempts at appropriating the dead legacy. Ravens were carrion birds.

Rhaenys – Last time I spoke to Sarella she mentioned that you two were studying the Long Night. Do I need to yell at father again?

Visenya – No need sister dear. My fascination with ancient history has nothing to do with father

Rhaenys – Right, I believe you. At least he did not convince you that you are some professed messiah whose duty is to die for the greater good. I would have scratched his eyes out if that was the case

Visenya – Rhae…

Rhaenys – In billion to one case that he is right, the one that will deal with it is me. I am the eldest, keeping the two of you safe is my job!

Visenya – I appreciate the sentiment but right now everything is theoretical and I do enjoy mythology. Makes for a good way to unwind from politics

Rhaenys – Your wolfish grandfather did you no favours when he insisted that you be queen

Visenya – I think that Aegon and I would have fallen in love nevertheless

Rhaenys – Threatening the romantic interest of your younger siblings is supposed to be fun too!

Visenya – So terribly sorry to deny you your fun big sister

Rhaenys proceeded to glean a lot of details from her about the situation in the Riverlands, the expedition she planned to launch and plans for Conquest day. In regards to the expedition, Visenya did not mention any hint of Stygai to her sister. It did not seem like Sarelle had let it slip to her father either. Uncle Oby would have told Rhae for sure. Rhae’s temper held both the fire of the Dragon and the heat of the Sun.


	5. Kings Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya returns

Grandmother Rhaella and Uncle Viserys had come for a visit. The Queen Dowager had left Westeros shortly after her eldest son was crowned King, supposedly to grieve her dear husband. Judging by the still lingering dark rumours about Grandfather Aerys, Visenya very sincerely doubted that Grandmother missed him. Perhaps she wished to just be away from the reminders. For some reason Mother Elia winced delicately whenever Visenya expressed that opinion.

Grandmother was always happy to see her son and grandchildren and was a tad reserved toward her gooddaughters. Uncle Viserys was distant from the rest of the Targaryens, being the only one to remember Grandfather Aerys fondly. Visenya knew that her parents had him shadowed constantly by crown secret intelligence agents. He reminded them of Aerys and had been grandfather’s favorite. Uncle Viserys had not married yet, but he had produced a few illegitimate children. King Rhaegar had provided the mothers with trust funds once paternity was confirmed via blood testing. Visenya had a dossier with pictures and locations of the children. She sent them presents anonymously on their name days and on Conquest Day.

“I read in the papers that you went through a Royal Progress in the Riverlands.” Gently asked Grandmother Rhaella.

“Yes Grandmother, I wanted to take a look at the Riverlands since it is the only Kingdom other than the Westerlands that I have not visited.”

Grandmother Rhaella grimaced.

“I visited only twice. The first time Lady Joanna was still alive and the second time after Viserys was born.”

The Great Tourney of Lannisport, where Grandfather Aerys had rudely rejected Lady Cersei’s hand for Father. Even a madman could see that the lady was a bad bargain. Not that she would ever say it out loud out of respect for Jaime. As disgusted he had grown with Lady Cersei she was his sister. If somehow Rhaenys turned into a Maegor, Visenya would still love her.

She hoped Grandmother’s visit would be a long one this time, Visenya had missed her and Mother Elia relaxed more when there was another royal woman experienced with controlling the court. Settling into her rooms at in Maegor’s Holdfast Visenya thought about the best way to present the expedition she intended to launch.

Mother Lyanna had been delighted that she wanted to find out more about the First Men. Father tended to encourage academic interest on principle. Mother Elia though had given her the look. The look that told Visenya that the queen knew she was up to something more. In the half a year she had been away Visenya had nearly forgotten just how impossible it was to put one over Mother Elia. No doubt the queen would want a chat sooner or later.

For some reason Mother Elia and Father kept sending Aegon for visits all over the place. She had not managed to get a as much as an hour alone with her brother.

Visenya – Do you know if Egg has done something? Our parents keep sending him all over the place on what seems to be fool’s errands

Rhaenys – Hahahahahaha. Bless you little sister.

Visenya - ? What?

Rhaenys – Our mother and father are worried because you two are sixteen and seventeen. They are afraid you will spend too much time alone, one thing will lead to another and we would have to rush the wedding.

Visenya – What! Is that why they send me away for so long?

Rhaenys – yes, Connington, the meddling bastard suggested that you stay in the North until your eighteenth, but our moms and dad did not want you away that long.

Visenya – Do you think uncle Oby and little Lady Lance will help me dye his hair lime green?

Rhaenys – I need nuncle here, I have some disgusting dignitaries from Astapor.

Visenya – urgh. Use Arbor Herbal Treasure soap. It leaves you with a chilly minty clean feeling. It came really handy when I had to sup with the Freys

Rhaenys – Just ordered some online. Thanks little sis. I can send little Elia over. Just watch her closely, she has gone full hormonal teen and it apparently she did not skip on Uncle Oby’s temper

Visenya – I have Obara on payroll. If anyone can handle Lady Lance is her eldest sister.

Rhaenys – I saw her with you on TV. Neat uniform. Who is the tall blonde woman?

Visenya – Thanks, I designed those uniforms. The tall blonde Lady is Brienne Tarth the heiress of Evensong.

Rhaenys – A lot of heirs are ending up on your retinue

Visenya – Brienne is the second one, if you can even consider Jamie a heir. Everyone except Lord Tywin knows that the moment the old lion stops breathing he will abdicate to Tyron.

Rhaenys – Isnt denial a treat? Anyway, didn’t that Bolton boy apply? You know the one with long dark hair, soulful gray eyes, marvelous equestrian skills and superb musical talent?

Visenya – My, big sis. And people say that I take the most after father when you and he have the same type. You can’t marry Lord Domeric, he is an heir himself and his spare is a lunatic.

Rhaenys – and he does not have as much as a single drop of Dornish blood

Visenya – that too

Rhaenys – If you give him a call and tell him you have a position for him I can have a secret torrid affair and get it out of my system

Visenya – I am half Stark, it makes my shoulder blades itch to have a Bolton nearby

Rhaenys – Pretty please with a cherry on top? I can keep him very, very distracted

Visenya – All right, Summerhall does have large stables. Your paramour to be was birthed by a Rysell. If anyone knows horses is them.

Rhaenys – Ahem? Uller? Did you forget about their sand steeds? You have at least five in those stables you just mentioned?

Visenya – All Ullers other that Auntie Ellaria creep me out even worse than the Boltons. And even Auntie has her moments.

Rhaenys – They murdered my namesake, not yours

Visenya – The one that had the deepest connection to the dragon.

Rhaenys – People do say that father got our names wrong

Visenya – I can still kick your arse in a spar

Rhaenys – And Egg can kick yours

Visenya – He is bigger and stronger

Rhaenys – We are getting off topic. When can I expect to visit Summerhall and chance upon a comely Northman?

Visenya – I will send of a formal email tomorrow. If he accepts he will have to put some affairs in order and make the journey.

Rhaenys – If? As if any noble would refuse a position close to the Royal Family.

Visenya – I think Uncle Ned refused a council position a few years back

Rhaenys – Shame. There would have been someone honest there for once.

Visenya – Honest men do not last long in Kings Landing. I was quire relieved when he declined. Now if it was Aunt Ashara would be another matter

Rhaenys – Aunt Ash can play the game with a deftness that I have only seen in Mother Elia

Visenya – Where do you think Auntie Ash learned?

Rhaenys – Explains quite a bit. BTW, I saw the news coverage on your expedition. Very splashy. The Stony Dornish are all for it, the Sandy and Salty seem curious too.

Visenya – The Andal lineages and the High Septon are making faces though

Rhaenys – Pish, who cares about them. The High Glutton knows better than to say a word

Visenya – The blackmail material that the Crown has on him is one of the reasons I only pay the Seven the barest of lip service.

Rhaenys – The ones that thump the Seven Pointed Star the most are the biggest perverts behind closed doors.

Visenya – Makes one wonder about Baelor the Blessed and Queen Naerys

Rhaenys – Baelor flew for the other team and liked to be whipped and Naerys made Aemon kneel for her. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge

Visenya – You have been spending too much time with Uncle Oby

Rhaenys – The theory actually came from Tyene’s mother

Visenya – Former Septa Lemore? Color me unsurprised. Speaking of Septas, you know that Catelyn and Sansa have one?

Rhaenys – You mentioned, some sour old prune by the name of Morgana?

Visenya – Mordane. Jaime got paranoid at the hostility of the lady trouts and had their personal effects and those of their closest confidantes.

Rhaenys – Typical Jaime

Visenya – Yup. But going back on his unlawful spying. Obara searched the Septa’s room. Take a Wylde guess what she had secreted away under her mattress?

Rhaenys – The only Wylde guess I can make is Coryanne Wylde and her infamous book, A Caution To Young Girls

Visenya – It was a well read copy too

Rhaenys – And she had the gall to scold you for talking to Egg over the phone for too long.

Visenya – Yes. Obara actually confiscated the book and returned it to the Septa while everyone was breaking their fast, wrapped up of course. I wish I had managed to get a picture of her face. After that she never even dared to look at me in the eye.

Rhaenys – Shame you did not tell Uncle Brandon. He would have sent her back to her motherhouse.

Visenya – That would have been going too far. A mere septa, no matter how annoying is not worth that much effort.

Rhaenys – Pettiness keeps you alive at court

Visenya – Had we been at court I would have humiliated her into a mental breakdown had she dared to be annoying

Rhaenys – Mercy is not something you can indulge in often. Keep that in mind always

Visenya – I know.

Rhaenys – You know something little sister

Rhaenys arrived among much fanfare in the Red Keep. Uncle Viserys was less than pleased to see her. Rhae had never put up much with him. One of Visenya’s earlier memories was of her sister beating the living daylights out of their silver haired uncle due to him saying something. Neither remembered what it was to this day, but everyone did remember how Viserys lost to a girl much younger and smaller. Aegon smirked when Viserys could not help but flinch as Rhae came into view, flanked by her guards and attendants.

The cameras were flashing, therefore everyone was in their best behaviour. Father intercepted Rhae first, both wives at his sides. Aegon and Visenya arm in arm after them. All royal ladies dripped with jewels. Visenya even wore a crown, one that had originally belonged to Good Queen Alysanne. The ones her namesake had left behind were not quite suitable for a princess.

Her return had been marked with formal event after formal event. It had been very difficult to find time to go visit Caraxes in the Dragonpit. Calling it Dragonpit it was bit of a misnomer nowdays. It was more of a Dragon Roost. It area had been greatly expanded and the dragons were free to roam about. No chains would ever be used on a dragon. Connington had tried, but Father had been firm.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially Visenya was sent to spend time with her Northern relatives in order to renew ties. Unofficially, Rhaegar and Elia were worried that Visenya and Aegon are that 16 and 17 and might be careless, thus putting some distance between them. They will marry after Visenya turns 18.
> 
> Elia has been handling most of Visenya's education because Queen material Lyanna is not. Aegon and Visenya were betrothed as babes since Rickard Stark would have settled for nothing less that his granddaughter as queen.


End file.
